Galentine's Day (season 6)
"Galentine's Day" is the seventeenth episode of season 6 of the NBC television series Parks and Recreation, and the 107th episode overall. It premiered on March 20, 2014 to 3.05 million viewers. Storyline Nearly two months has passed since Ann Perkins left Pawnee, and Leslie Knope misses her best friend dearly. After missing her weekly chat scheduled with Ann, Leslie decides to test out candidates for her new best friend, and sets her sights on Donna Meagle and April Ludgate. She organizes an impromptu Galentine's Day and invites Donna, April, Shauna Malwae-Tweep, Ethel Beavers and Evelyn (a.k.a. 'Fake Ann'). At the brunch, Leslie has the ladies answer questions in an attempt to figure out each of their qualities, but her plan backfires when it is revealed she is jotting down notes and ranking everyone based on their answers; everyone but Shauna leaves the brunch. Leslie results to having Shauna be her new best friend, that is until Ann contacts her with news she has given birth to her child. Leslie races to Ann Arbor, Michigan to be by Ann's side. Leslie expresses her displeasure with not being able to be with Ann everyday, and Ann comforts her with the fact that while Donna and April may not show it, they would do anything for her and she just needs to give them the time and the opportunity to do so. Leslie returns to Pawnee and apologizes to Donna and April for the events of Galentine's Day, and looks forward to forging new memories and traditions with them. Meanwhile, work on the Unity Concert continues. Ben Wyatt is meeting with a tent hire company, Donna and April have been assigned to help Leslie with the vendor location charts, and Leslie is set to meet with the surveyors about the concert grounds. Ben recruits Tom Haverford and Jerry Gergich to accompany him to Tent World to finalize a deal. Upon meeting with Harvey, Tent World's CEO, it is clear to Ben that he is not receiving a fair deal for the tents he originally asked for. He decides to take his business elsewhere, but he soon finds that every tent store in Pawnee is owned by Harvey. Having run out of options, Jerry surprises Ben and Tom with a discovery: Harvey's corporate structure has many code violations. Ben uses this to blackmail Harvey into signing off on the original agreement he and Ben had. Elsewhere, Ron volunteers to do the park survey himself. He explains that he wants nothing more than to spend the day outside, alone. He is growing tired of the constant noise in his life, whether that be at work with his co-workers or at home with his children. His plans are tarnished, however, when Andy Dwyer is assigned to help him. At the park, Andy's childishness infuriates Ron as he can't peacefully get any work done. The uncomfortable situation peaks when Andy knocks his tooth out and requires Ron to drive him to a dentist. There Ron is forced to babysit Andy, but not wanting to commit his time to being Andy's guardian, he insists Andy makes up his own mind on whether or not he wants to be there. Andy chooses to leave and Ron takes him back to City Hall. However, it quickly becomes clear Andy really needs dental care. Ron throws on his parenting cap and takes Andy back to the dentist. His long day of babysitting Andy makes Ron realize just how much he loves being a parent, and calls up Diane to let her know he'll be home soon to relieve her from parenting duties. The episode ends with everyone gathering to discuss their progress with the Unity Concert. Jerry arrives to the meeting late and is scolded by Tom and April. Recognizing how much he dislikes everyone teasing Jerry, Ben proclaims to everyone that he likes Jerry and that he is a good friend, but his call for everyone to rally behind him in changing their stance on Jerry is not reciprocated. Guest stars * Rashida Jones as Ann Perkins Quotes Ron: Spending the day outside alone sounds like a dream. I love being a father, but there are a few things I miss - Silence. The absence of noise. One single moment undisturbed by the sounds of a children's TV program called "Doc McStuffins". Andy: a soda ''Ow. ''again ''Ow. ''again ''Ow! '''Ron:' Andrew, you need to get your tooth fixed. Andy: No way, I'm not going back there. I already won all the magazine mazes. Ron: Come on, I'll drive you back. Andy: Fine. Let me just wolf down this peanut brittle real quick. ''up a box of peanut brittle which Ron smacks out of his hands ''Why would you do that?? ...Oh, right, 'cuz calories.